In the related art, an inkjet printer has a nozzle-clogging determining device for detecting nozzle clogging of ink from individual nozzles provided in a head (for example, Patent Literature 1). The nozzle-clogging determining device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a light emitting device for emitting laser light intersecting with the traveling direction of ink droplets from the nozzles, and a light receiving device for receiving the laser light from the light emitting device, and detects nozzle clogging of ink from the individual nozzles by making ink droplets passing through the laser light emitted by the light emitting device.